The embodiments of the invention relate to a reading machine for impaired persons such as individuals who are visually impaired or have dyslexia.
People with disabilities, such as impaired vision or dyslexia, may have difficulty reading printed material. Automatic systems are needed to render documents as audio recordings.
It is known to provide a mobile print digitizer for the visually impaired. One known device captures printed documents and reads them to the user. A camera or scanner captures an image of a printed page, and then runs optical character recognition (OCR) on the image. The output is fed to a speech synthesizer such as a text-to-speech (TTS) system. Unfortunately, existing systems can be inefficient in their ability to allow a user to efficiently navigate a document as the reader reads it to the user. Accordingly, new approaches are desired.